Ways to Handle a Zanpakuto
by IridescentHeart
Summary: Renji and Byakuya are doing their usual training, however Byakuya is getting fed up with Renji's lack of progress. Thinking quickly, or already having the idea, Byakuya decides to teach Renji the key things a shinigami needs to handle their zanpakuto. However this side training gets on a deeper and more intimate level than the unsuspecting vice-captain would ever think possible.


**A/N: Sooooo I actually published this on my Byakuya Tumblr page waaaaay back in June. What's that? One..two..five yeah five months ago. I've been meaning to post here on FFNet, but I just never got around to it, plus I know it's not all that good. XD. It started off as a drabble challenge from my friend, but then since we both love ByaRen so much, the drabble turned into a two shot story. I really think I made Byakuya waaaayyy to smexy and a tad bit ooc, but eh I still love him!**

** Well then I'll shut up so you can read on. Hope you enjoy! **

** P.S: Imagine the post time skip looks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters in anyway or fashion. It all solely belongs to the creator of Bleach: Tite Kubo (the master of trolling)**

* * *

Ways to Handle a Zanpakuto Part 1

"Have you not improved at all?" Byakuya called out as he easily used Senbonzakura against Renji's Zabimaru, blocking the attack that may have caused serious damage.

Gritting his teeth, Renji snapped his wrist, causing his released sword to turn around and come at Byakuya from the left. Not even moving a centimeter, Byakuya's used his mind to control Sebonzakura and quickly make it into a shield. Renji was starting to get frustrated, loosing sight of what to watch out for. Ultimately this was his down fall as he failed to see Byakuya snap his wrist, ordering Senbonzakura to surround Renji in a whirlwind of sakura look alike blades.

Stealing himself against the sharp blades that were tingling his skin, Renji glared through the pink haze at his captain. The man he wanted to best in every way possible, but was still a hundred years to early for such a feat. With a pained gasp, Renji fell down to his knees, his eyes watching the blood drip down his arms and face and unto the ground below. He felt the air sift around him as his taicho's zanpaktuo dispersed, but the red haired lieutenant made no move to get up.

From his rooted spot, Byakuya stared down at his vice captain, his face not showing any emotion. "This is all your training as produced?" He closed his eyes and shook his head, slowly making his way over to the red head. "You are being reckless with your zanpaktuo. There was neither precision nor control. Did you really think you could best me with such poor skills?" By the time he uttered his final word, Byakuya was standing right in front of Renji.

Each word that came out of the noble's mouth made Renji inwardly flinch. He knew what he did wrong, but hearing it from the guy he admires and respects, made it hurt ten times more. Several times he tried to open his mouth to defend himself, to be rebuff everything, but nothing came out. He could only stare at the ground, his hands clenching into fists.

Looking down at his lowered and bleeding subordinate in his shredded robes, Byakuya felt a sudden stir. A stir for what exactly? That he couldn't tell or rather wouldn't want to freely admit. Either way it was all centered on his young vice captain who was down before him. The same vice captain that his hand reached out for before he could comprehend and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him up towards him. "Would you like me to show a way to learning better?" The noble asked with all seriousness, looking straight at the shocked Renji with an unwavering expression.

Renji gulped, but nodded nonetheless. After all Byakuya Kuchiki is a reverend captain, of course he would have better ways of teaching. Once more, with more conviction, Renji cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes I would appreciate it taicho."

"Very well." Byakuya said and it seemed like the slightest of a smirk appeared on his lips. However there was no time to completely comprehend that outlandish thought as the world flashed stepped away. A startled Renji yelped and clung to the older male, his mind trying to process what was going on. Though just when Renji's mind was finally catching up, he was lost again as he was pushed down on a plush bed…in the Kuchiki Manor.

"Tai…taicho!" Renji fumbled about, trying to get up and get out. However his efforts were futile as Byakuya pushed him back down on the bed and kept him pinned there with a stern look. Blushing greatly, Renji looked up at Byakuya. "Taicho why are we…?"

Byakuya shrugged off his Haori and draped it over the back of a nearby chair. "This is your training Renji." Next off was his shitagi and kosode, the material rolling off of Byakuya's broad and strong shoulders in such a way that made Renji lick his lips subconsciously. With guilt written on his face, Renji watched as Byakuya strode to the bed in nothing but his hakama pants. As always the Kuchiki head walked with pride and confidence. The sight cause a slight twitch in Renji's lower half and he sifted uncomfortably.

When Byakuya reached out and started to pull off Renji's shredded clothes, the red haired male could only watch with rapt attention. However that attention was destroyed when Byakuya leaned down and captured Renji's lips in a soft but searing kiss. It was enough to make Renji gasp lightly allowing Byakuya entrance. For a full minute, the room was filled with Renji's muffled moans and sensual kissing sounds. The moment that Byakuya pulled away he moved so his lips were right next to Renji's ear. "First lesson, don't get distracted by overwhelming emotions."

As if to prove his point, Byakuya placed his hand on Renji's now bare thigh, making Renji jump with shock. His blush turned crimson almost the same color as the bright red hair on his head. "Wha- when?"

Byakuya began to stroke Renji's thigh, alternating between lightly running his finger tips on the inside and roughly pressing on the outside. "While we were kissing." Byakuya answered like he wasn't aware of what he was doing to the man underneath him.

"Lesson two," His hand lightly ghosted over Renji's rapidly hardening length, making the man's breath hitch into his throat. "You need to feel," Byakuya touched his fingers to the tip of Renji's member, pressing down to enhance his words. "With your zanpakuto."

"Unngh." Renji grunted out, closing his eyes and biting his lip. Just the light touch was sending sparks down his spine and making his whole body shiver. His breaths started to come in heavy pants and his face was dusted pink. As Byakuya ran his fingers down his length, Renji gasped aloud and tried to hold back his responding sounds by biting the back of his hand.

Seeing this, Byakuya reached up with his free hand and took Renji's hand away. He gave him a cold look that seemed to melt to heated as Byakuya nipped at Renji's fingers. "You can't hold back or cut yourself off." Byakuya moved the hand on Renji's length and slowly placed it in his grasp, giving a slight squeeze. He watched with a semi-amused expression as Renji tilted his head back and let out a long shaky breath.

Busying his lips on planting butterfly kisses down Renji's body, Byakuya continued to stroke his. He kept a constant tight grip as he went. At first he would do a fast past, making Renji buck his hips upwards, then the noble would do a slow pace, making Renji cry out in frustration. It turns out that the stoic noble is nothing but a closet tease much to the vice captain's disdain.

Just when Byakuya slowed down his pace again, Renji almost sat up to give the dark haired male a piece of his mind. However he was stopped sort when he felt a new sensation. "Lesson three," Byakuya breathed, his warm hair falling over Renji's sensitive length and making the man groan with want. "Always expect a sudden change."

With that said, Byakuya proceeded to casually lick the moist tip, then slowly make his way down to the base. All the while he kept unwavering eye contact with Renji, his eyes having a spark of teasing to them.

Renji could do nothing but stare in fixation, low moans leaving his open mouth and his eyes drooping in a lust filled haze. "A..ahh." Renji panted out as Byakuya licked his way back to the tip and swirled his tongue around, before wrapping his lips around it and slowly sliding down and encompassing Renji's hardness.

"T..TA..Taicho." Renji called out, tightly closing his eyes and gripping the sheets under him with unrelenting strength. He had the strong urge to buck his hips up, but Byakuya's hand on his hip kept Renji from doing so. In stead he had to be a victim to Byakuya's tongue as it twisted around Renji's length while he bobbed up and down at a leisurely but dangerously pleasing pace.

What closed the deal was when Byakuya opened his eyes and looked directly up at Renji. Violet to brown. It was only a matter of time, Renji was already so close from just Byakuya's hand. The combination of all coming together, made Renji let out a choked sound that was a warning.

Taking the warning, Byakuya pulled away, gliding his teeth along the way as a last gift. The noble moved away just seconds before his vice-captain came with a silent yell. Byakuya watched him with calculating eyes, taking in every shudder and twitch.

A few minutes later when it seemed that Renji was coming down from his high, Byakuya stood up and took off his hakama pants, before getting back in bed. He spread Renji's legs and got settled, coming to hover over the male. "There's still two more lessons to go. Can you handle it?"

It took a minute for Renji to find his voice, but when he did he said it with a strong tone. "Yes."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I'll try and make the second part soon (Even though I had five months to do so…) It will probably be within a few weeks. R & R, all opinions are welcomed XD.**


End file.
